Konoha's Ministry of Darkness
by TheDB1345
Summary: After young Naruto is neglected by his family for the last time, he meets the two greatest warriors A Deadman and a Monster!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or WWE

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Two tall men stand there at Konoha's Gate

One had a hat with a leather coat on named The Undertaker, while the other wore a mask with a mouth piece named Kane.

While walking they noticed a boy being chased around by a angry mob. The boy ran past them and they stopped as he hid behind.

"You can't hide forever Demon" a villager yelled. "What Demon besides me?" Kane asked. "That one behind you idiot" a villager glared. "The Way I see it, you are ignorant fools." said The Undertaker. "Kill both of them" a villager yelled. As the villager said that he found himself in the air by Kane and was slammed down creating a small crater in the ground. "We're warning you" a villager Undertaker made an angry cut-throat gesture "Kane stay back" said Undertaker.

Undertaker shot both hands in the air and clouds began to form and lightning shot down striking/killing all the villagers.

"What is your name boy?" asked Undertaker. "Na-Naruto Namikaze" stammered Naruto.

"Where is your parents?" asked Kane this time. "They neglect me over my twin sisters just because they hold the Kyuubi's chakra while I hold the soul." said Naruto. Undertaker and Kane looked at each other. "How would like to come with us to train and learn our fighting style." Undertaker asked.

Kane looked at him crazy "Why?" asked Kane. "I see potential so how about it...Naruto" said Undertaker. "...Yes!" almost shouted Naruto. "Hmm now lets pay these parents and sisters a visit" said Kane while smirking.

-Namikaze Compound-

"Naruko have you seen your brother?" asked Kushina. "No" said Naruko not really caring what happened to him. "I hope he is alright" said Mito worried.

-DOOOOOOOOOOONG!-

"Lights go out"

"Can you hear me is everyone okay?" Minato said.

-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

"Lights on"

And in the center of the room stand Undertaker, Kane, and Naruto. "Who are you and what are you doing with Naruto?!" asked Kushina. "We're taking him away from this trash you call a village." said Undertaker. "He agreed to it" said Kane. "Naruto is th-that true?" asked Mito. Naruto nodded

"But Why Naruto?! asked Kushina. "You wonder why after you neglected me for my sisters YOU WONDER FUCKING WHY?!" Yelled Naruto.

"Minato you and Kushina neglect me and forget me even on my BIRTHDAY AND MY RIGHT AS HEIR!

Mito you always bug me and bother and act like a little brat like just because you smile nice everyone will just give you everything if you just ask!

AND YOU -Points at Naruko-

"You are such a bitch. You act like just because you were trained by Minato and Kushina you think that you are so damn high and mighty like everyone owes you something. And you wonder why no one likes you. Now that I said everything I wanted to say I'm leaving. Kane, Undertaker lets go."

"The Brothers of Destruction why did come back." asked Minato "We don't have to answer BUT sooner or later you will REST IN PEACE" said Undertaker.

-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!-

"Lights go out"

-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!-

"Lights come back on and their gone"

Kushina and Mito break down sobbing

Naruko stands there in shock than runs to her room with tears streaming down her face

While Minato is saddened but angry at The Undertaker and Kane sudden appearence.

Chapter 1 Done

First Story go easy


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or WWE

Chapter 2: The Return

Three figures walked to the gates of The Hidden Leaf. The three showed their passes for the Chunin Exams (I know The Undertaker and Kane are older. Just bear with me)

As three figures walked down the streets of Konoha everyone stared at them in fear as they remembered what happened years ago.

No one could get a good look at the middle one with the hood on (I'll describe what he looks like later)

But most of the shinobi had a good guess. What they didn't know is that their guess were correct.

They walked to the building where they put in their registrations and made their way to room noticed a crowd a genin in front of room 201 but it had a Genjutsu over it.

Without causing attention they walked up the stairs.

The two chunin who were guarding the doors, noticed all three of them going upstairs and they smirked. "Finally, someone who is using their head" one chunin said. And it took 2 minutes for someone to say "Wait we are only on the second floor so how is that room 301?"

"It took you this long to notice it?" the second chunin asked. "If you didn't notice three people already saw it and walked upstairs."

-In Room 301-

As the genin of Konoha chat on, a boy named Kabuto Yakushi came over

"Could you shut up and look at all the attention you're causing?" They than noticed all the hateful glares and even the small amount of KI (Killer intent or something like that). They also noticed three figures leaning on the wall. Naruko and Mito eyes widened as they remember the hat and the mask.

-Flashback-

"Daddy who were those two people who took Naruto away" Mito asked one day.

"The Undertaker and Kane." began Minato.

"One raised from the Darkness of the Grave and the other from the Fiery Depths of Hell"

"Their Bond forge by the fearful souls of men and a collective passion from inflicting pain"

"They are The Brothers of Destruction."

"And whatever you do. Do Not Attack them" warned Minato

-Flashback end-

While Naruko glared at the three, Mito shouted "YOU!" and rushed at the three with the Kyuubi's chakra almost flaring but was stopped when Kane grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "No Mito" and also rushed but instead of the Undertaker grabbing her neck, the middle one with hood on grabbed her neck. "Don't" said the middle figure.

"Why don't you show us who you really are Naruto?!" Yelled Naruko. This made Naruto tightened his grip on her neck "Great Going and I was hoping to save this until the Final Exams" said Naruto letting go of her neck. And Kane did the same.

Naruto then pulled his hood down and showed his face. Mito gasped at his look. One eye had the Rinnigan while the other eye had the sharingan.

(Imagine Naruto with the Undertaker's new 2014 costume with hood on). Then a loud voice boomed

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

After everyone sat down the test began with his rules of course.

Naruto, Undertaker, and Kane answered those question quickly and had so much time to spare. While Naruto was sleeping with his hood on. Undertaker was too busy breaking someone's hand who tried to copy his answers. Kane was just...being Kane:Quiet like when he couldn't speak.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! PENCILS DOWN NOW! Boomed Ibiki.

"Now time for the 10 question. If you don't answer the question, YOU FAIL!

"If you don't answer correctly, YOU ARE BANNED FROM EVER BEING IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS AGAIN!"

Many protest started. Some hands raised.

"Is that all? No? Good YOU PASS!" Ibiki said. Everyone started asking question until something or someone came crashing through the window.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm next and sexy proctor!" Most boys had nose bleeds from her body. "Geez you let this many teams pass? No worries though I'll cut that number in half in the next exams." said Anko while smirking.

-FOREST OF DEATH-

"Alright this is training ground 44 AKA The Forest of Death" said Anko.

"This will be a surval test" -Time skip after she says the rules-

"You have five days to reach the tower. NOW BEGAN" shouted Anko.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and WWE

"Believe it" - talking

'Rest In Peace' - thoughts/flashback

The Devil's Favorite Demon - shout/kyuubi talking

Chapter 3: Chunin Exams

As the trio made their way through the forest, Undertaker noticed a thin line on one of the trees and told everyone else to stop. "What is it Taker"? Naruto asked. "Look forward." said Kane and Naruto too noticed the line. "A trap set to kill ." said Naruto. "I got this under control." said Kane.

And Kane did his famous motion of slowly raising both hands in the air and as he brought down both hands fire erupted from four corners of the area in front of them setting off dozen of kunai, shuriken, and paper bombs. "Burn" said Kane smiling evilly.

"Oh boy here comes the laugh" said Naruto rolling his eyes. Kane stopped what he was about to do and he slowly turned around and glared at Naruto. "Lets Go and stop wasting time" Undertaker said.

The trio jump forward and descended down. "Come out cowards" said Naruto. Three grass nin slowly appeared on the trees. "Look what we got here boys. They destroyed are traps but that doesn't mean you can beat us." said one grass nin. "Hahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA." laughed Kane.

Naruto sweat dropped. 'And he did it anyway.' thought Naruto. "Well I'll take middle. Taker can you take the one on the left." asked Naruto. Undertaker just looked at his new opponent. "And Kane" asked Naruto. "I'm going for the one on the right, I got it." said Kane annoyed. They charged forward.

-Naruto Fight-

Naruto easily dodged the grass nin attacks. 'This is boring' thought Naruto. Naruto kicked grass nin in the stomach and while the grass nin was holding his stomach, Naruto lifted him up by the stomach until the grass nin was just sitting on Naruto's shoulders. "Wait what are you doing?" said the grass nin in fear. "Enjoy your Last Ride" said Naruto with a grin. And he slammed the grass nin down to the ground had. "That wasn't fun at all." said Naruto.

-Undertaker's Fight- (Short fight)

Undertaker had his opponent by the neck and lifted him up and slammed him down to the ground.

(Same with Kane's fight)

-Kane's fight-

Kane laughed as he grabbed his opponents neck and chokeslam him. (Didn't feel like describing)

-After all the fights-

Naruto grabbed the scroll and saw it was a Earth scroll. "Just what we need lets go." said Naruto.

As the Team Hell jumped through the trees, they noticed how deadly quiet it became.

"The air...smells like...snake." said Naruto. He noticed how both Taker and Kane became more serious and angry than usual. "If he's back than he is done for!" declared Kane. "Orochimaru's soul is mine" said Undertaker. As he said that an explosion rocked the forest. "Lets go." said Naruto as they rushed toward the explosion.

-Explosion Site-

Four People stood on one side of the forest while one stood on the other. They consisted of Naruko, Mito, Sasuke, and Sakura vs Orochimaru. To save explaining, Orochimaru was dominating during this fight. "Well it seems like thats all the 'Konoha's saviors' had. Pathetic" said Orochimaru while smirking.

"I'm sure your brother could put up a better fight than." said Orochimaru. "Shut up he is nothing but a weak-minded idiot who was jealous that he didn't get train by the best in the village." said Naruko angrily. "And who is getting they ass beat." said a new voice. They all noticed three figures standing on a branch and they jumped down. They turned around and one said "Still the biggest bitch in the world?" said the voice. Mito gasped at this person "N-Naruto." stammered Mito.

"Ah Naruto we were just talking about you." said Orochimaru. "Your soul is mine." said the other voice. "I will send to the depths of hell." said another voice. Orochimaru visibly froze as he realized who those voices belonged to. "The Brothers of Destruction" said Orochimaru fearfully. Fire erupted in Kane's hand as he grabbed the fire, a sword popped up from fire. Lightning struck the Undertaker's hand and as the smoke cleared, The Undertaker was holding a scythe.

"You will Rest In Peace" declared Undertaker as he rolls his eyes back. While the genin stepped back in fear, Naruto just stood there. Naruto pulled out a guillotine sword. (Remember Zabuza's sword)

"Wait a minute. If we couldn't lay a finger on him what makes you think you can?" shouted Naruko.

"Just shut up and watch" said Naruto. "Now lets Dance" And Team Hell charged at Orochimaru

Chapter 3 Done.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and WWE

"Believe it" - talking

'Rest In Peace' - thoughts/flashback

The Devil's Favorite Demon - shout/kyuubi talking

Chapter 4: Chunin Exams Continued

Kane charged at Orochimaru with intent to kill and he swung his sword at Orochimaru. Orochimaru managed to dodged but was not prepared for Kane's fire. Orochimaru jumped to another branch but Undertaker came toward Orochimaru head on and swung his scythe at Orochimaru and it left a large cut on across his torso. Orochimaru jumped back heavily wounded. 'Wait a minute. Where is the blonde boy?' thought Orochimaru.

"Hello." said a voice from behind. Orochimaru felt something under his arm and he looked behind him in fear. Naruto smirked and swung his guillotine upward, cutting Orochimaru's arm clean off.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Orochimaru. Team 7 was in shock how these three are easily dominating Orochimaru. Undertaker wasn't done as they rushed at Orochimaru. Undertakers eyes were suddenly glowing a dark blue color and as Undertaker stared Orochimaru, Orochimaru could only utter a single word. "Genjutsu." muttered Orochimaru.

-In Genjutsu realm-

"REST IN PEACE" yelled a voice and Orochimaru was suddenly tied to a statue that was a capital T with 2 spikes through the letter. Static was all Orochimaru heard than all the sudden a bell toll.

DOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

Orochimaru was screaming in agony as the bell grew louder and louder. He realized the scenery had changed and he was in a casket about to be closed. "NO NO NO." screamed Orochimaru as he was being buried alive as the casket closed. The air suddenly dropped to below 0. Orochimaru was shivering found it became hard to breathe in this casket. DOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGG

The bell ringer louder and he couldn't believe what he saw next. He saw himself dead. With one arm gone and without a head. He looked at the figures surrounding his body and it was the ones that sent him to this realm. DOOOOOOONNNNNNG DONNNNNNGGGGGGGGG DOONNNNGGGGGGGGG DONNNNGGGGGG "No Please stop the bells ringing!" screamed Orochimaru in fear. DONNNNNGGGGGGGGG

DONNNNGGGGGGGG DONNGGGGGG. Next hands shot out the ground and grabbed a hold of Orochimaru's clothing and they all began to drag him down. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Orochimaru. The last thing he saw was a figure standing on top of a church. "Rest In Peace" the figure said as he walked away.

-Real World-

"His screaming is getting annoying. Can we kill him now?" asked Kane annoyed. "I just ended the Genjutsu." said Undertaker. "He passed out from the pain." said Naruto. "Well I'll kill him another time. I want to see the fear in his eye when I slowly take his life away." said Kane evilly.

"We heading toward the tower now? said Naruto. "Yes. We have wasted too much time now" said Taker.

"Hold on a sec!" said a voice. "For crying out loud, What do you want?! said Naruto. "Why did you come back to the Leaf?" asked Mito. "For the Chunin Exams." said Naruto.

"What about us? We're your family!" said Mito. "I don't see you as family. I won't and never will. You treated me like trash so I'm doing the same." said Naruto with venom in his voice. "But we're sorry." said Mito with tears in her eyes. "Were you sorry when they neglected me for you? No because you are both two spoiled brats that think they are the best just because they carry a famous leaf last name. Later bitches. said Naruto

"No wait." cried out Naruko. DOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG

Everything goes dark. DONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Next time they saw light again, Team Hell were long gone by then.

-Tower-

Team Hell walked through the hall after they gave the jonin their two scrolls. They had 4 days to relax.

-TIME SKIP-

"Since there are too many teams we have to hold a preliminary round to lower the number of teams.

You will be chosen to fight by the screen over there." said Hayate

First Up: Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado (Same as Canon)

Winner: Sasuke Uchiha

(All Fights are canon so I'm not even gonna waste time on those)

Up next: The Undertaker vs Kiba Inuzuka

"YAHOO! Lets do it Akamaru!" yelled Kiba excitedly. "Make sure you leave him ALIVE Taker." said Naruto. "Show him Pain and Humility." said Kane with an evil smile. Undertaker just nodded his head as he took off his coat and hat and hung them over the railing next to them and he walk down the stairs until he was in the center of room with him and kiba were face to face. Well Taker was looking down at Kiba.

"BEGIN!" said Hayate.


	5. Chapter 5 - Undertaker vs Kiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and WWE

"Believe it" - talking

'Rest In Peace' - thoughts/flashback

The Devil's Favorite Demon - Demon Talking

Chapter 5: The Undertaker vs Kiba Inuzuka

"BEGIN!" yelled Hayate. Kiba back flipped and tossed a pill to Akamaru. While The Undertaker was just staring at his opponent. "Lets go Akamaru!" said Kiba as Akamaru transformed into another Kiba.

They both rushed at Undertaker and as they got close, Undertaker suddenly punched Akamaru (still transformed). "Akamaru!" yelled Kiba but when Kiba turned around, he was met with a big boot to the side of his face.

Both Kibas got up slowly and one threw a smoke bomb. Undertaker just stared forward. A couple seconds later a shout was heard "FANG OVER FANG!" yelled one of the Kibas as they rushed toward the Undertaker and when they got close enough...DOOOOOOONNNGGGG

The lights went off and a audible crash was heard.

DOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG

The Lights came back on to show that Taker was on the other side of the arena while there was smoke on the other side. When the smoke cleared the two Kibas were struggling to get up. The Undertaker walked over toward the two Kibas. One Kiba lashed out toward him and Taker easily grabbed that Kiba's neck and lifted him up and slammed him down to the ground and a puff was heard and it showed that it was Akamaru.

Kiba saw what happened and in fury at seeing his friend hurt, rushed at Undertaker and Undertaker managed to lift Kiba upside down got him in the Tombstone position and jumped slightly in the air and came down, slamming Kiba's head into the ground. And Undertaker put both of Kiba's hands on his chest and rolled his eyes back while sticking his tongue out. 'Creepy...' thought Naruto. '1...2...3...' thought Kane and Undertaker let go of Kiba's hands and sat on one knee. "The Winner of this Match: The Undertaker!" said Hayate. Than all the sudden the lights dimmed purple and Undertaker raised his hand in the air as if he was holding something in the air.

What people really noticed was in the air a set of numbers appeared. 21-1. Then the 1 was replaced with a 2 so it now said 22-1. 'Still remember when I finally conquered his streak. Man that was the best day of my life.' thought Naruto. "He still carries around that damn streak of his." said Kane.

Undertaker got up and walked toward where Naruto and Kane were standing and put his coat and hat back on.

"Can everyone pay attention to the screen now?" said Hayate.

The screen showed...

Kane

vs

Mito Namikaze

Short Chapter I Know


	6. Chapter 6 - Kane vs Mito

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and WWE

"Believe it" - talking

'Rest In Peace' - thoughts/flashback

The Devil's Favorite Demon - Demon Talking

Chapter 6: Kane vs Mito Uzumaki

"BEGIN!" said Hayate. And Mito charged at Kane and Kane knew who he was fighting so of course he was expecting a challenge but he knew he would win no matter what happened. Mito jumped and aimed her foot toward Kane's head and Kane tilted his head and grabbed Mito's neck and held her. Mito fought her way out of his grasp and jumped back to gain some distance. She did a hand motion that everyone was familiar with.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Mito and in a puff of smoke there stood 3 other Mitos. They all charged at Kane. Kane punched one Mito and uppercutted another Mito and those clones disappeared in smoke. Two Mitos left and they rushed toward him. Kane raised his boot and kicked a Mito and uppercutted Mito and they both disappeared.

"What? Where did sh-" started Kane but what was cut off when someone behind him cried

"RASENGAN!" Kane turned around and only saw a blue light and was hit by Mito's Rasengan.

The smoke cleared and what she saw below her shocked her and everyone else. "Wh-What?" stammered Mito. Below her was a burnt corpse of Kane without his mask and it started to glow.

"LOOK OUT MITO!" cried Naruko. Mito jumped back just in time for it to explode. Than a hand burst out the ground and something jumped out and that something turned out to be Kane.

"Looks like you're still moving. Oh well, I'll play with you some more." said Kane smirking evilly and he rushed at her with killer intent.

Mito barely had time to block the barrage of punches from Kane. "Come on fight back!" said Kane as he tried to Kick her with his boot. Finally she dodged but was grabbed by the neck and was lifted up.

"Is this all the Hokage's daughter can do?! How pathetic." said Kane. His glove then suddenly lit on fire he then jumped in the air and then slammed her down. (Play/Watch WWE All Star and do Kane and Undertaker chokeslam.)

Hayate rushed over to Mito and she wasn't conscious. "Winner by Knockout, Kane." said Hayate.

Kane raised his hands in the air and fire erupted from the 4 corners of the arena. What everyone noticed is that he didn't bring his his hands down yet and his old theme "Out Of the Fire" was playing instead of "Veil of Fire". "No." said Kane as he turned to the arena entrance. "NO NO NO!" said Kane angrily.

And as the arena door opened. Another Kane walked in. This Kane was dressed in Kane's old outfit from the 90s with his old mask too. (and hair.) As this Imposter Kane walked in, Kane already started making his way toward the Imposter until he was right in front of him. The Imposter tilts his head than his glove hand lights on fire and so does Kane's.

They stood there in silence and they both swung their fists.

Chapter Done - Short Chapter and the next one is too

Let me address something real quick

Since this is Naruto world I decided to let Naruto beat the streak instead of Paul Heyman's client:

BROOOOOOOOOCK LESNAR!

ALSO I'm starting another Naruto neglected by family story.


	7. Chapter 7 Kane vs Imposter Kane

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or WWE

"Violence...is Who I Am!" - talking

'Rest In Peace' - thoughts/flashbacks

"The Devils Favorite Demon" - shout/demon talking

Quick notice: Since I started high school, I won't be able to upload chapters as fast as I could.

Anyway enjoy and review!

Chapter 7: The Imposter Big Red Monster vs The Devil's Favorite Demon!

As both of their right hands lit up in flames, they both swung and their fist connected with each other's face. Both Kanes flew back and managed to land on their feet. The original Kane seething with anger and killer intent while the Imposter Kane released the same amount of KI (Killer Intent). Everyone except The Undertaker and Naruto found it hard to breathe, even Minato was struggling just keep a calm expression.

"Wow, the second time this has happen." said Naruto as both kanes rushed at one another. Both of their fist clashed with each other, matching each others moves. 'RETURN THE MASK!' were the only the only thoughts the original Kane was thinking at the moment as he rushed at the Imposter. Kane threw another punch but was blocked by the Imposter, but what the imposter wasn't ready for, was for his other hand to be lit on fire and slam into the side of the mask. As the imposter fell, Kane rushed toward him and grabbed his mask.

"Give...IT...BACK!" roared Kane as he tried to tear the mask off his face and almost succeed until a voice rang "Alright, thats enough you two!" yelled Minato and quickly regretted saying anything as he was suddenly hit with KI directed at him. "I wouldn't do that.." warned Naruto as he turned back to the fight. While Kane was looking at Minato, the imposter managed to slip out his grasp. "Grr Damnit, I almost had him fool!" yelled Kane looking toward Minato. The Imposter took advantage of this distraction and rushed toward Kane with his hand lit on fire.

But Kane had already sensed him coming and just in time, Kane grabbed the Imposter's neck and held him there. The Imposter was trying to escape his grasp by punching Kane a couple times in the face, Kane's hand that was around the imposter's neck lit on fire thus, hurting and tightening his grip. Kane lifted the imposter in the air and slammed him down to the ground. But when Kane went down to get his mask off the imposter's face, The Impostor's body turned into flames and disappeared.

"God Dammit! He got away." yelled Kane. "I'll get him and my mask next time." said Kane as he jumped over the railing and landed where Undertaker and Naruto were out.

"Can everyone look at the screen now." said Hayate. Everyone looked at the screen and it said

KABUTO YAKUSHI

VS.

The next name shocked everyone especially Minato and Kushina

NARUTO

"Finally." said Naruto as he jumped over the railing and lands. He takes down his hood revealing a boy with spiky black hair and red eyes. "Well come on Kabuto, don't keep me waiting." said Naruto.

"Hehe I won't." said Kabuto and as those words left his mouth Kabuto rushed at Naruto.

"He already made his first mistake." said Taker. "Never take on Naruto in Taijutsu and don't know his abilities." said Kane as he watch Naruto easily side step Kabuto's attack and punch Kabuto square across the face.

"I'll just do you a favor and end this quickly." said Naruto and flashed through some hand signs.

"Wind Style: Devastation!" yelled Naruto and his attack hit Kabuto dead on and Naruto walked away knowing he already won.

"Winner by knockout: Naruto." yelled Hayate. Naruto put his hood back on.

"This concludes the preliminary rounds." began Hayate

(I'm just gonna skip the people who made and match ups and mention the only ones that matter)

"Kane vs Gaara of The Sand

The Undertaker vs Neji Hyuga

And Finally Naruto vs Naruko Namikaze! And those are the matchups! The winner will fight Sasuke Uchiha and You Have one month to prepare for your fights and good luck in your fights." said hayate

And everyone walked toward the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or WWE

Chapter 8: The Finals

As everyone in the arena was there they noticed Team Hell was missing.

"My name is Genma and I will be the proctor in the exams." said Genma.

"Now the first fight will be Gaara vs Kane. Now everyone besides those I've called leave the arena."

Now as everyone there left it was just Gaara there. As Genma was about to extend the time period,

DOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Everything just went dark all the sudden, then the sky went purple. Smoke started to cloud the arena. Gaara kept emotionless face then music started to play along with the bell tolling (Undertaker theme - Rest In Peace). It looked as if three people started to walk out the ground but what everyone noticed was the hands reaching out to grab them (Imagine Undertaker's WM 29 Entrance except with three people.) The three figures started to walk toward the middle of the arena. One figure started to raise his hands in the air and the sky suddenly went back to the normal blue sky.

The figures turned out to be Naruto, The Undertaker, and Kane.

Naruto and Taker walked toward the stairs while Kane stared down at his opponent. The music died down and a final DOOOOOOONG was heard. Kane started to raise his hands then brought them down. Red Geyser of Flames rose from 4 corners of the arena then died down.

"Now that we have both contestants here, BEGIN!" yelled Genma as he jumped back.

'So I'll were down that sand shield with Taijutsu then I'll destroy him and I hope to lure out that damn imposter.' thought Kane. Kane started to charge at Gaara at inhuman speed and started with a barrage of punches hitting Gaara's face and he kicked him in the stomach and upper cutted him.

Kane then charged a fireball then threw it at Gaara and it him square in the chest. Gaara flew back with his sand following. "Now's my chance.' thought Kane as he rushed at Gaara and grabbed his neck and chokeslammed him. But Gaara started to disappear into sand. "Sand Clone huh." said Kane.

Then sand started to circle and closed in on Kane. "SAND BURIAL!" yelled Gaara but instead of it compacting it exploded in a burst of flames. Kane was standing tall in a aura of flames surrounding him. "Die." said Kane as he dashed at Gaara and started destroying Gaara with all fiery fist and kicks.

Then Kane suddenly raised his fist in the air and punched the ground and suddenly a geyser of flames engulfed Kane and it seemed to start to expand (I think this was Akuma's move) and it eventually got Gaara. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Gaara in agony.

There was lots of smoke. But when it cleared Kane stood over Gaara's unconscious form.

"Winner Kane!" yelled Genma. Kane stared at the other side of the arena. "Come out." said Kane

And just then a geyser appeared and out walked the Imposter Kane. "Lets finish this. I'm gonna take back my mask and then I'm gonna send you to the depths of Hell!" said Kane releasing a large amount of KI. They both charged at each other and fist collided. Kane and Imposter Kane kept going into Kane got a idea. "Try and copy this. Summoning." yelled Kane. And out from the ground came mini flame demons and then one big fire dragon rose from the depths. "Now DIE!" screamed Kane.

The creatures all rushed toward the Imposter and they just randomly exploded into flames and then re-formed. Kane rushed down and ripped the mask off and it showed someone with a ninja mask on.

"Do me a favor and say hi to the Devil." said Kane as he shoved his flamed fist into the man's stomach.

Kane then took his old mask and jumped to the place where Naruto and Taker were waiting.

"Wow you love your old mask don't ya?" asked Naruto with a smirk. "This mask gives anyone my old powers when wore." said Kane but then he lit it up in flames. "To ensure that this never happens again." said Kane

"The Next competitors are The Undertaker vs Neji Hyuga!" announced Genma.

Chapter whatever done.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or WWE

**Sup guys I haven't had time to update my stories but now I'm back**

Chapter 9: The Dead Man Walking

Neji sat in the middle of the arena waiting.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

**"Lights go out"**

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

'**The Undertaker Theme - Rest In Peace' starts playing.**

The Undertaker suddenly started to float and floated all the way out into the opening and slowly descended into the ring and landed in the ring across from Neji.

"Your fate is to lose to me, you can not escape it." said Neji arrogantly with a smirk. Undertaker kept his stare.

"Ready, Begin!" yelled Genma. Neji rushed toward Taker ready to strike when suddenly Taker caught his arm. With that Undertaker struck Neji in the face. Neji almost fell but caught himself but was met with a Big Boot to the face sending him flying. "Fate has destined me to lose to you? Pathetic." Undertaker started to walk toward him but Neji quickly got back to his feet.

"Byakugan!" Yelled Neji. "You think those eyes will help!" Questioned Taker. Undertaker suddenly appeared behind Neji "could those eyes see that?" Neji turned around just to see nothing. "Where are you?"

Purple lightning was in the air and Neji quickly knew what was next. "ROTATION!" As lightning struck on the it. "I thought I could end this quickly but now, You will suffer." Declared Undertaker. Taker grabbed Neji's neck and lifted him and the sky then suddenly jumped in the air and threw Neji to the ground (WWE All Stars Chokeslam Reference).

Undertaker walked toward Neji's body and put Neji's head under his arm and falls back causing Neji's head to collide to the ground. Genma was about to go see if Neji was alright but was interrupted when Undertaker grabbed Genma's neck and chokeslammed him. The Undertaker turned around to Neji but suddenly was struck in the heart by Neji. Neji smirked arrogantly and turned to walk away assuming that the match was won.

But Neji was quickly mistaken as The Undertaker slowly rose up from where he was laying.

"I-Impossible! I struck your heart! How are you still alive?!" asked Neji taking a step back in fear.

"Simple, because I AM THE DEAD MAN, THE PHENOM, THE UNDERTAKER!" said The Undertaker as he rolled his eyes. Clouds started to roll in and lightning started to form. With those words said Taker quickly started assaulting Neji's face with non stop punches. He kicked Neji in the gut forcing him to bend down to clutch his stomach.

Undertaker quickly took advantage of this and set Neji up for '**The Last Ride'**. Undertaker lifted Neji on his shoulders and jumped high up in the air (Where the crowd sat) and quickly slammed Neji down on his back.

Neji screamed out in pain and agony but Taker wasn't down yet. Taker rolled his eyes and made a angry cut throat gesture. The Undertaker put Neji in the '**Tombstone Piledriver'** position and jumped in the air and quickly adding some electricity/lightning to his move, he started spinning until he hit the ground with a gigantic

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**

Neji's body stood up hanging limply up the ground while his upper body was in the ground.

Genma went to check him but not before looking at Taker. Genma checked Neji to make sure he was alive.

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT, THE UNDEEERRRRTAKEER!" (I couldn't resist.) yelled Genma to the stunned crowd.

The Sky suddenly dimmed Purple with lightning. The Undertaker with his eyes rolled back and his hands held out. In the sky….

**23-1**

**(Or if you want to the Win to those die hard Undertaker fans Neji's lost replaced the One so it stands.)**

**22-0**

**(But the story continues with 23-1)**

-Up In The Stands-

"Another victim added to his legendary streak." said Naruto smirking. "I should of been the one to beat it." said Kane. "You had 2 chances. And you failed on both of them, so that is your fault."

"Grrrr." growled Kane angrily.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

**Undertaker appears next to Naruto and Kane.**

"The Next is Naruto vs Naruko Namikaze." said Genma. "Kill her for the pain she caused you." said Kane itching to see some blood spread. "I won't kill her but I sure will come close."

Naruko watched as her brother came down the stairs into the arena. "Are you two ready?" asked Genma. "Get ready to taste the might of the Namikaze!" said Naruko with a smirk.

Naruto only said one word "Die. I hate you so Die." Naruko was shocked and almost shed a tear on how cruel her brother was.

"BEGIN!" said Genma.


End file.
